<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ready for Your Close Up? by DRHPaints</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295784">Ready for Your Close Up?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints'>DRHPaints</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bill Hader - Fandom, Doc Now - Fandom, Documentary Now - Fandom, Documentary Now! (TV 2015), Jerry Wallach - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, One Shot, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:47:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah receives a third callback for an acting job and is surprised when it’s a one-on-one meeting with the head of the studio, Jerry Wallach. When Jerry propositions him, Noah is willing to do anything to get the part.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jerry Wallach/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ready for Your Close Up?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>Wiping his fingers once again on his slacks, Noah hoped he wasn’t smearing ink all over his face as he took his pocket square and mopped the sweat from his brow before crinkling the script in his hand once again. This was his third callback and nearly every word along the margins of his </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gospel of Matthias </span>
  </em>
  <span>pages were smudged by this point. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Sitting across from the attractive, curvaceous receptionist typing away with a vacant expression, Noah leaned back, leg bouncing, wondering why this particular appointment was so drastically different than the previous two. Both times before, Noah sat in a long hallway with a couple dozen other men, many of whom appeared to be living as Clark Gable marionettes while Noah; blond, waifish, pale, and some would say painfully effeminate, tucked into a corner, going over the dialogue and trying not to compare himself to the other actors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>But a week ago Noah received a call asking him to come in to see Mr. Jerry Wallach himself. Stunned, as he didn’t think he did that great a job during the second round, Noah spent a week’s wages getting a fresh trim, dry cleaning his one and only suit that fit well, and buying a new pair of Oxfords, far too ashamed to walk into Mr. Wallach’s office with holes in his shoes. It boggled Noah as to why he was selected. His resume was less than underwhelming. With a couple of modeling credits and one commercial which he would leave off if he didn’t desperately need to fill out the paper, Noah felt he was the last actor in Hollywood who deserved a one-on-one meeting with the head of a studio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Still, he expected there would be at least half a dozen other candidates competing, but he sat outside of Jerry’s office alone, the only noise in the room the tapping of the typewriter and his own shallow breathing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Door swinging open, the handsome face of Jerry Wallach appeared, striding up to Noah. “Why, hello! You must be Noah.” Noah extended his fingers and Jerry enveloped them in both of his sizable hands, shaking firmly. There was a wide, beaming, although slightly crooked, smile plastered on his face, but Noah noticed it didn’t reach his eyes, which were a startlingly lovely dark shade of blue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes...yes, sir. Mr. Wallach. I am.” Noah nodded, swallowing hard. Not a short man himself, Jerry was taller than Noah might’ve expected, and with his broad shoulders, firm chest, and a gray silk suit that Noah was sure cost more than his car, he found himself a bit off-kilter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waving one of his big hands in the air, Jerry’s smile seemed permanently affixed as he touched Noah’s back and wheeled him around. “Oh, don’t be silly. Call me ‘Jerry.’ Now, come on in.” Guiding Noah toward his office, Jerry paused on the threshold and leaned behind him, saying to the receptionist in a low voice. “No calls.” She nodded and in they went, Jerry closing and locking the door, indicating for Noah to sit opposite his desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sliding open the top drawer, Jerry unearthed a silver cigar case and opening it, held it out to Noah. “Would you care for one?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no thank you, sir. I don’t smoke.” Noah waved his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Extracting one and holding it up, Jerry raised an eyebrow. “Do you mind if I do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, not at all, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excellent.” Jerry nodded, clipping the end and placing it between his teeth before lighting the cigar and puffing a few times to get it going. Surrounded by a cloud of smoke, Jerry shifted the papers on his desk and Noah recognized his headshot. Folding it up, Jerry peered down. “Now, Noah Tom...Toma…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tomaczewski, sir. Tom-ah-zoo-ski.” Noah smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now that,” Jerry gestured at him with the cigar. “Is going to be your first problem. You can’t be a star with a name no one can say. Plus, you want something </span>
  <em>
    <span>short</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He tapped the desk hard with his index finger. “Something </span>
  <em>
    <span>succinct</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Rapping it again, Jerry blew smoke out of his nose. “Something that’ll look good in lights, you see?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding quietly, Noah’s hands fidgeted and he was grateful for the desk between them so Jerry wasn’t aware.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm…what would be a good name for you?” Jerry’s oceanic eyes seemed to study him, slowly twisting the cigar in between his light pink lips during his consideration. Noah found he had to look away. “Something alliterative. ‘N’ is good. ‘N’ is…” Blowing smoke out of his lips toward the ceiling, Jerry paused. “Sensual.” Narrowing his eyes and sucking his cheeks in a little, he tapped the desk. “Naples? Nope.” Snapping his fingers, Jerry shook his head. “Pretty sure they have a starlet named Naples over at Paramount.” Leaning forward, elbows on the desk, he tilted his head and flat out stared at Noah, puffing on the cigar in the center of his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noah didn’t know what to do, and there was nowhere to go. So he tried to study the items on the desk. The large, round, decorative ashtray. The tall bulb lamp on its skinny stem. The stein filled with pencils. But the intensity of Jerry’s gaze drew him back in. An exceptionally good-looking man, Noah found himself staring back, studying his prominent cheekbones, his sharp jawline, elegant nose. Noah was just noting his unnaturally straight hairline and how his left eye was slightly smaller than the other when Jerry pounded a fist on the desk, startling him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve got it!” Jerry cried, pointing at him. “NeVille. Noah NeVille.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noah blinked. “NeVille?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Spreading his arms wide, Jerry closed his eyes. “Rolls off the tongue, sexy, and if we’re lucky, people will make the unconscious DeMille association.” Shrugging, Jerry tapped the ash off of his cigar. “Now, your second problem,” He pointed at Noah, whose eyebrows shot up, unaware he possessed so many issues that needed to be addressed. “Is that you are not exactly ‘leading man’ material.” Taking a long drag, Jerry scanned him once again. “Your look is very...delicate.” Noah saw those deep blue eyes widen, Jerry’s lip quivering a little. “But I think there’s a niche to be filled there. Particularly with…” Picking up the script on his desk, Jerry flipped back a few pages. “The role of Luke. You know, as a doctor, he should have…” Gaze flowing down Noah’s body, Jerry exhaled. “Soft hands.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking down at his own hands, Noah cleared his throat. “Well, sir, I, um...I very much would like to be a part of this project. And I think the role of Luke, is...is exciting. I would love to see what I could bring to it for you, if you’d let me.” Noah grinned anxiously, reminding himself to sit up straight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jerry nodded. “Now Noah,” Pausing, Jerry chuckled. “Aptly named for this picture, aren’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catching his meaning, Noah smiled. “Oh yes sir, I suppose I am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now Noah,” Jerry began again. “You say you’d like to be a part of this project. Just how much would you like to be a part of it?” Cigar in his mouth, Jerry took a deep pull, eyes narrowing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noah furrowed his brow. “Sir?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I guess what I’m asking…” Jerry took a final long puff of his cigar. “Is how badly do you want this part…” Crushing it in the ashtray, he leaned back in his leather chair. “And what are you willing to do for it?” Exhaling two tumbling plumes of smoke out of his nose, Jerry’s lips made the slightest pout as he appraised Noah.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Staring back at Jerry’s stormy blue eyes, Noah could feel his blood pulsing and was suddenly overly aware of his own blinking. Forcing himself to stop fidgeting, Noah took a breath and gave Jerry a meaningful look. “I would do anything to get this part, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noah saw Jerry’s tongue run over his teeth inside of his mouth before he nodded. “Excellent, Mr. NeVille. Why don’t you come over here and demonstrate your…performance skills?” Jerry raised an eyebrow and for half a moment Noah hesitated before placing his hands on the arms of the chair and pushing himself onto wobbly legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Coming around the desk, Jerry was already unzipping his pants, never taking his eyes from Noah as he released his massive erection. As Noah lowered himself to his knees, he found himself wondering just how long Jerry was erect behind the desk during their meeting as he wrapped his slender fingers around his thick cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jerry’s large hand carded through his yellow hair. “You keep those beautiful eyes on me, alright?” Noah nodded and, keeping his gaze, wrapped his lips around the head of Jerry’s cock. Pushing his tongue hard on the underside, he sank down, taking about half of him into his throat and hollowing his cheeks, using his hand to stroke Jerry’s shaft into his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Humming, all ten of Jerry’s fingers massaged Noah’s scalp as he watched, enraptured. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, suck me. Suck me, Noah. Can you go deeper?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Assenting in an indiscernible voice around his flesh, Noah consumed him further, sticking out his tongue to keep from gagging and bringing his other hand up to gently roll Jerry’s balls between his fingers. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mmm...fuck, yes. Noah, just like that.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Jerry nodded down at him, cobalt eyes piercing as his hips began to rise, burying himself in Noah’s throat and guiding his head down. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>How about this, Noah, hmm? You gonna let me fuck your mouth? Huh? Is that how badly you want it?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a muffled </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘mmhmm’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jerry began thrusting wildly against his face, forcing his head down urgently. Eyes wide, nose flared, and every muscle in his jaw popping with strain, Jerry’s chair squeaked violently as he continued to stare at Noah’s handiwork. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, Noah, yes! Suck me with that pretty mouth! Take my cock in your throat! Fucking yes! Yes!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Head falling back on the chair, high, irregular whimpers escaped Jerry as he wrapped both arms around Noah’s head, clutching him close as he shamelessly humped his mouth. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck Noah! I’m gonna cum in your throat! I’m cumming! Fuck! Yes!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Legs extending straight out, Jerry tensed and Noah felt his cock throb against his tongue, tasting Jerry’s salty cum as his fingers tugged lightly on his golden hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Body settling, Jerry relinquished his grip on Noah’s head and he gradually came to his feet, using his pocket square to wipe his eyes and mouth. Unsure exactly what proper etiquette was in these moments, Noah cut his eyes away while Jerry did up his slacks and resumed his seat, crossing his legs and combing down his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Lifting his own pocket square, Jerry gingerly dabbed his forehead and gave Noah a smile of pleased exhaustion. “If you’ll leave your information with Darla, my receptionist, she’ll courier your contract over as soon as possible. Welcome to Pinnacle, Mr. Noah NeVille.” Extending his hand again, Noah shook it, smiling and standing to leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, sir. Happy to be here.” Nodding, Noah smoothed his lapel and walked out of Jerry’s office, head aswirl with visions of his name in lights.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>